La Amistad sobre todo
by Gwen-De
Summary: Una historia sobre la amistad,aparecen los hijos de harry,hermione ,ron y draco..etc..leanlo!
1. Introducción

La Amistad por sobre todo  
Introducción  
*********  
- ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrense!-  
- ¡Espérenme! ¡Me tengo que atar las zapatillas!-  
- Apúrate Tiff, o nuestros padres nos alcanzarán...-  
- ¡Déjenla tranquila! Es solo un momento....-  
- Claro... tu solo dices eso porque te gusta, Kevin-  
- Ya...ya, vamos...-  
Los cuatro niños corrieron rápidamente por el pasto húmedo, y se dirigieron  
apresurados hacia su escondite.  
- ¡Qué suerte que mi tío George nos ayudó con esta casita mágica!  
¡No se que haríamos ahora sin ella!- dijo sonriendo, acalorada, Misty  
- Si... a mi me contó que sacó la idea de un lugar que había  
utilizado mi papá en 5to curso- le dijo Kevin, que iba a la delantera  
- ¿Pueden moverse y entrar? Ya nos están alcanzando...- les  
reprochó Tiff ansiosa  
- Ya vamos, ya vamos...- respondieron los tres niños sin hacerle  
mucho caso  
Los cuatro se pararon de espaldas a un árbol, y dieron cinco pasos hasta  
llegar a una roca pequeña. Se concentraron por unos segundos y muy pronto  
apareció una rendija en el piso, al lado de la piedra.  
Stok tomó el gancho que la abría, y tiró de él tratando de hacer el menor  
ruido posible. Sus amigos lo imitaron y se metieron por ella.  
Cuando la rendija ya estaba cerrada, se pusieron en fila delante de una  
puerta, que se encontraba en una pequeña sala.  
- Kevin Potter. Grupo K.T.M.S...- dijo Kevin a la puerta, y  
desapareció  
Los otros ni siquiera se sobresaltaron...  
- Tiffany Granger. Grupo K.T.M.S...- lo imitó Tiff desapareciendo  
detrás de él  
- Misty Weasley. Grupo K.T.M.S- dijo despacito pero tranquila Misty  
Ahora solo Stok estaba en el cuarto  
- Stokred Malfoy. Grupo K.T.M.S- dijo por fin  
Apareció de repente en una sala bastante amplia. Sus tres amigos estaban  
sentados en unos sillones, tomando una limonada, recién sacada de la  
heladera mágica.  
- ¿Quieres..?- le ofreció Tiff sonriendo  
- No, gracias Tiff... prefiero que empecemos ya, o...-  
- ¡Ay Stok! ¿No puedes dejar de preocuparte por un minuto? Ya  
estamos a salvo aquí dentro, nunca nos encontrarán...- le interrumpió  
burlonamente Kevin  
- Bueno, ya, no discutan...- les dijo tímidamente Misty- Igual creo  
que lo mejor es empezar ya..-  
- Bueno...- dijo rindiéndose Kevin- No tienen remedio....-  
Caminó rápidamente hasta donde había colgado su capa; en un perchero que  
decía en letras doradas "Kevin.P" y que se encontraba bastante cerca del  
fuego que crepitaba acogedoramente.  
Introdujo su mano en un bolsillo, buscando algo, y luego de un instante,  
sacó una pequeña cajita negra.  
- Bien, aquí está...- dijo dejándola sobre la mesita ratona  
- Vaya... ¡Realmente la tienes!! Pensé que no la conseguirías...-  
le dijo impresionada Misty observando la pequeña cajita con delicados  
dibujos dorados en los costados.  
- Dije que iba a traerla, y cumplí...- dijo Kevin con aire superior  
- Bueno.... ¿y cómo se supone que funciona?- preguntó interesada  
Tiff  
- Bien, ehhh...- En las mejillas de Kevin se pudo notar un leve  
sonrojo  
- ¡Oh no!- lo burló Tiff- No me digas que no sabes como  
funciona....  
- ¿Qué? ¿Y tu lo sabes?- le dijo Kevin ofendido  
- Emm.. no-  
- ¡Basta!! ¿Si?- Stok se había levantado, pero esto no hizo que su  
perfecta cabellera rubia platina, igual a la de su padre, se despeinara ni  
un poco- Su funcionamiento es algo... complicado...- explicó- Pero se los  
puedo explicar si actúan como mayores por un momento... ¿de acuerdo?  
Los chicos asintieron...  
- Bien...- comenzó Stok- Es como un estilo de promesa, esto hará,  
que en algún momento de nuestras vidas, cuando uno de nosotros necesite  
mucho del otro, nos unamos como nunca. Algo así leí en un libro...  
- ¿Pero para qué necesitamos esto? Estoy segura de que nunca me  
separaré de ustedes... juramos ser amigos para siempre...¿lo recuerdan?-  
dijo Tiff algo sonrojada  
- Si, pero por si acaso.... con esto sabemos aseguradamente de que  
en algún momento del futuro estaremos juntos...  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Y... ¿qué hay que hacer?  
- Bueno...- dijo Stok- Tenemos que juntar las manos (lo típico) y  
pensar en cuanto nos necesitamos y en nuestra amistad, y decir nuestros  
nombres, y supuestamente... nada mas.-  
- Parece fácil...- dijo Misty  
- Parece una estupidez...- dijo Kevin  
- ¿No creen que es algo extraño que cuatro chicos que aún no  
cumplen los 11 hagan esto??  
- Si, eso es lo emocionante...- dijo sonriendo Stok. Rara vez hacía  
algún comentario así, era el mas inteligente y serio del grupo.  
- No perdemos nada intentándolo...¿no?- dijo animando a los demás  
Tiff  
- Es verdad.  
Algo nerviosos se reunieron alrededor de la cajita, que estaba sobre la  
mesa, la abrieron, y descubrieron que esta estaba vacía. Solo juntaron  
todas las manos, y cerraron los ojos.  
"Que los problemas de los demás sean los nuestros"Misty Weasley-  
"Que nuestras vidas, sean una"Kevin Potter-  
"Que muramos juntos, no importa como"Tiffany Granger-  
"Que seamos amigos por siempre"Stokred Malfoy- El deseo de Stok fue el mas  
fuerte, pero no el menos importante.  
Una luz brillante y poderosa salió de la cajita, inundando a todos con el  
sentimiento de amistad mas grande que cualquier ser humano jamás haya  
sentido y creando un lazo entre los cuatro, para siempre.  
  
********************************************************************** 


	2. 2do capitulo

2do Capitulo:  
Granger, por favor, deje de conversar con su compañera de banco si no  
quiere que le quite puntos a Slytherin-  
- Si profesor Longbottom- contestó una Tiffany muy cambiada de 15  
años recién cumplidos  
Estaban en la clase de Botánica, que era muy interesante, claro que a  
Tiffany nunca le importaba mucho ninguna clase, lo que tenía algo  
decepcionada a su madre. Hermione siempre había sido una estudiante modelo  
y en la mayoría de las ocasiones había sacado Sobresaliente. Eso, sería un  
milagro si ocurría con Tiffany. Hermione a veces pensaba que sería mejor  
conseguir un padre para ella, pero desde que Gorl había muerto, antes de  
que ella naciera, no podía conocer a nadie nuevamente, sin recordarlo.  
- Y entonces Troy me dijo que no quería ser mi novio porque estaba  
enamorado de esa tal Weasley... como es de su misma casa- le contaba su  
amiga, Luna.  
- Déjalos, esos Hufflepuff siempre fueron unos inútiles para mi...-  
- Si, pero aún recuerdo cuando entramos a 1er año. Tu no te  
separabas nunca de Weasley. Nunca me explicaste porqué se pelearon...-  
- Luna...- le dijo en tono dominante Tiff- Esos eran otros  
tiempos... las cosas cambiaron, y ya te dije mil veces que no quiero hablar  
de eso-  
- De acuerdo- le dijo algo decepcionada Luna, solo se limitó a  
continuar observando a la planta que les había tocado y tomando apuntes en  
su pergamino  
Al final de la clase, al no parar con su charla, las chicas habían  
conseguido que Slytherin tenga 15 puntos menos para el campeonato de las  
casas.  
- Aún no consigo entender como ella puede ser hija de Hermione...  
la estudiante perfecta, no se parecen en absolutamente nada. Esta niña es  
una irrespetuosa... si Hermione supiera...- se decía a si mismo Neville  
Longbottom, profesor de Botánica, al dar por finalizada la clase.  
******  
Alguien le tocó el hombro por sorpresa, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse un  
poco.  
Era aquel niño tan extraño, hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su  
infancia que siempre estaba solo, y vivía estudiando.  
- Profesor- dijo Stokred Malfoy algo cohibido- yo... me preguntaba  
si me podría ayudar sobre un trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas,  
necesito saber si las "Mistikondras Lujundras" son aconsejables para los  
Knutsies de río...-  
- Me haces acordar tanto a Draco...- le dijo nostálgico Neville  
- ¿Disculpe?- le dijo algo sorprendido Stok  
- Si, eres igual a él. El cabello rubio, esa mirada...solo que eres  
mas alto. Claro que Draco nunca fue tan estudioso como tú, el era mas bien,  
ambicioso...  
Stok lo miraba incómodo. No sabía que decir. Sabía que en 6to año su padre,  
el profesor de Botánica, y los padres de sus antiguos amigos habían sido  
inseparables, pero nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, aparte de  
Tiffany, Kevin y Misty. Le dolía tanto recordarlos, era como una herida que  
renacía cada vez que pensaba en ellos, o que los veía caminando por los  
pasillos, o en las clases. No podía creer como una amistad tan grande podía  
deshacerse de un día para el otro, por una estúpida pelea. Dejo sus  
pensamientos de lado cuando la voz de Neville lo volvió a la realidad.  
- Bueno... ¿qué me decías?- le preguntó  
- ¿Por qué mi padre y usted, y los otros ya no son mas amigos?- le  
dijo Stok de repente sintiendo que no podía aguantar mas.  
- Ehh...- Neville parecía confuso- Verás.... las distancias, y los  
trabajos.... Pero yo los aprecio tanto como antes. ¿Sabes? Si ellos me  
llamaran yo estaría allí, en cualquier momento... para ayudarlos con  
cualquier problema.  
- Gracias...- dijo Stok marchándose sin prestar atención a los  
llamados de Neville que le decían que se detenga.  
Los padres de todos ellos seguían siendo amigos, pero ellos no, ellos nunca  
se hablaban ahora, ellos nunca habían respetado su promesa de nunca  
separarse.  
Caminó hacia el único lugar en donde se sentía acompañado, a la biblioteca.  
Pasaba allí la mayoría de las horas, sino, caminaba pensativo por los  
terrenos del colegio, buscando algún animal extraño, o una planta exótica.  
Tomó un libro de Defensa para repasar su tarea, aunque estaba seguro de que  
estaba bien, pero igual lo tomo, y se sentó en una esquina, donde se  
sentaba siempre, con los pergaminos en su mano.  
Levantó la vista al escuchar que la campanita ubicada en la puerta de la  
biblioteca sonaba, indicando la entrada de algún alumno. Siempre hacía eso,  
mas por costumbre que por curiosidad.  
Lo que vio lo hizo volver a bajar la vista a su libro. Misty entraba con  
sus dos amigas de Hufflepuff. Ella era la mas parecida a él. Stok siempre  
dejaba que por su cabeza pase la esperanza de que ella aun los considerara  
a todos sus amigos, al igual que hacía el. Pero Kevin y Tiffany siempre  
habían sido orgullosos. Y habían permitido que ese orgullo destrozara la  
amistad mas profunda que había existido. La amistad entre ellos cuatro.  
******  
Misty se dirigió al estante de Adivinación, para buscar un mapa estelar mas  
completo que el suyo en algún libro.  
No pudo evitar verlo, allí sentado, solo. Y no pudo evitar sentir algo de  
lástima por el. Aunque sea ella tenía a sus amigas de la casa. Pero el solo  
los había tenido a ellos, y ellos lo habían defraudado, le habían fallado.  
Cuando, el año anterior, Fann, la madre de Stok había muerto, ella había  
querido ir corriendo y abrazarlo, pero no podía. El simplemente se iría  
espantado. Y lo que mas le dolía era la indiferencia con la que los otros  
dos tomaban todo, realmente no les importaba, realmente los habían  
olvidado.  
Desvió nuevamente la mirada al notar que una de sus amigas, Daina, le  
tiraba de la túnica.  
- Allí viene Misty, allí viene. ¡Ohh!! ¡Es tan lindo!! Y ya le di  
el papel a su amigo para que se lo de!! ¿Crees que he hecho bien?-  
Misty se dio vuelta cansada, preguntándose por qué Daina había elegido  
justo a Kevin, después de todos los problemas que habían tenido, para  
enamorarse.  
Además Kevin ya no era el mismo, siempre había sido algo agrandado, pero  
ahora era un exceso de egocentrismo.  
Kevin caminaba canchero, sacudiendo con su mano su flequillo negro  
azabache, heredado de su padre, y luciendo sus ojos turquesas brillantes,  
heredados de su madre. Estaba rodeado de chicos, que estaban con él, no  
solo porque estaba en "onda" sino también, porque las chicas los notaban  
mas al estar con el chico mas popular de todo Hogwarts.  
También habían un montón de chicas a su alrededor; rubias, morochas,  
pelirrojas, castañas....  
******  
Kevin sonreía falsamente a todos, esto de la popularidad siempre le había  
gustado, pero ya se estaba hartando. Hay veces que deseaba que nadie lo  
conociera y ser como Stokred, un extraño estudioso sin amigos. Sintió una  
punzada horrible en su estómago, ni siquiera podía recordarlo.  
No podía creer como había sido amigo de tal mentiroso. Aunque había que  
reconocer que los momentos que había pasado junto a él, habían sido los mas  
lindos de sus vidas. Pero el había elegido el otro camino... y ese no era  
su problema.  
- Kevin, Kevin...- Jhonson se acercaba jadeando hacia él, con un  
pergamino en la mano- Una chica de Hufflepuff me dio esto para ti. Dijo  
algo de que la leas después-  
- Si, claro- dijo Kevin con total normalidad, abriendo el papel  
doblado, sin hacerle caso al pedido de la pobre-  
Lo leyó, y por primera vez reaccionó extrañado al recibir una carta de una  
chica.  
- ¿Jhonson...?- llamó a su mejor amigo  
- ¿Qué?- le dijo este  
- Daina Pully... ¿es la que está con Weasley?-  
- Si, pero no le des importancia a ella, recuerda lo que te  
hicieron-  
- Si Jhon... está bien...  
- ¿Qué dice la carta?  
- Después te cuento...- le dijo Kevin marchándose sin ni siquiera  
recordar que había ido a hacer allí y dejando, accidentalmente, caer el  
papel de su bolsillo.  
****** 


	3. 3er Capitulo

3º Capitulo:  
*******  
Kevin esperaba sentado en el pasto frío, apoyado en el tronco de un  
árbol.  
No sabía porque le había dicho que si quería hablar con ella, a esa  
chica, Daina Pully. Solo sabía que la razón, era ella.... no sabía  
si era para causarle celos (aunque no le gustara), o para volver a  
acercarse, solo sabía que estaba relacionado con Misty Weasley....  
Levantó la vista y vio a Daina que caminaba hacia él. Esta muy bonita-  
pensó Kevin-  
Y la verdad las dos horas de preparación habían valido la pena. Daina  
llevaba una pollera de Jean (estilo muggle) y una remera roja, (también  
medio muggle). Su pelo suelto rubio, volaba con la poca brisa que había en  
ese día de verano. Uno de los últimos de la temporada.  
- Hola...- dijo ella toda roja saludando a Kevin  
Kevin le sonrió y le hizo una de sus típicas miradas que hacían que las  
chicas se volvieran locas.  
- Así que.... ¿querías hablarme?- dijo Kevin mirándola  
interrogativamente  
- Ehh, si....- Ahora parecía en serio un tomate- Si... yo quería  
saber si.... tu y yo... no se.... si....-  
Kevin pudo vislumbrar por encima de ella que Tiffany Granger estaba en  
frente de ellos charlando animadamente con un joven muy buen mozo.  
Kevin sintió algo extraño, no se si fueron celos, pero tal vez los  
sentimientos de "mas que amistad" que Kevin había sentido siempre, al ser  
chiquitos por Tiffany, estaban algo relacionados con esto.  
De repente Tiffany miró hacia donde ellos estaban, y las miradas de los dos  
se cruzaron. Tiffany se quedó viéndolos, con la mirada fija. Todos esto  
ocurrió en unos pocos segundos.  
Sin saber porqué lo hizo, Kevin miró a Daina, que buscaba la forma de  
continuar hablando, le tomó la cara, y la besó.  
Daina se encontró en el mayor momento de felicidad posible, pero Kevin no  
sintió absolutamente nada...  
Al terminar el beso, Daina estaba toda colorada y sonreía, pero Kevin solo  
desvió su mirada al lugar en donde estaba Tiffany, y para su sorpresa, ella  
ya no se encontraba allí.  
********  
Tiffany caminaba enojada, sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito, igual a  
ella no le importaba nada que esté relacionado con él. Estúpido creído,  
cretino....  
Caminaba con bronca, pateando las piedras que encontraba en el suelo. Se  
acercó a los límites del bosque prohibido, y se puso a observar a un pájaro  
de diversos colores tratando de cazar a un bichito que revoloteaba a su  
alrededor.  
De repente, vio que unas ramas se movían, ya dentro del bosque prohibido.  
Se acercó un poco más, y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba dejando  
atrás el cerco que supuestamente los alumnos no podían pasar, comenzó a  
caminar, hacia el lugar en donde las ramas se movían.  
Se abrió paso entre los arbustos y pudo ver a un pequeño gatito blanco, que  
jugaba con su cola. Le enterneció mucho la imagen. Aunque casi siempre Tiff  
era fría y no soportaba algo "cursi", en el fondo estaba llena de ternura y  
dulzura.  
El gatito comenzó a caminar, siempre jugando, e internándose mas y mas en  
el bosque.  
Tiffany, como por instinto, sin estar conciente de lo que hacía, lo siguió.  
Hasta que llegaron a una pequeña laguna. A Tiff no le hubiera llamado la  
atención, si no hubiera sido porque de espaldas a ella, había un niño  
agachado, como bebiendo agua.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Tiffany volviendo a su tono dominante- Se  
supone que tu no puedes estar aquí y..... ¿qué?-  
El joven se había dado la vuelta, y había tomado al gatito, que había  
corrido hasta él. Y cual sorpresa se llevó Tiff, al descubrir que el niño  
no era otro que....  
- ¿Kevin??- dijo dudando  
- No quiero ser grosero- dijo el sonriendo- Pero tu tampoco  
deberías estar aquí  
- ¿Cómo es que....?-  
- Soy su recuerdo... soy como tu me recuerdas, soy como tu querrías  
que siga siendo...  
- Si, la verdad que tu Yo actual es un poco... estúpido...- dijo  
reflexionando Tiffany. No sabía porque pero ya hace tiempo presentía que  
eso que estaba pasando pasaría. Por eso no estaba tan asombrada.  
- Es que mi Yo actual, no soy yo....- dijo el niño acariciando la  
cabeza del hermoso gatito  
- ¿Eso que significa?¿Qué el Kevin de ahora está poseído o algo  
así?  
- No...- dijo el niño tranquilamente- Es solo que Yo actualmente  
estoy fingiendo ser algo que no soy del todo...  
- Ajá.... no entiendo...- dijo Tiffany acercándose un poco mas.  
- No pretendo que lo entiendas, solo vengo a decirte algo...  
- ¿Qué pasa?-  
- Debes tener fe, ya volverán. Pero tienes que poner un poco de tu  
parte.  
- ¿Volver?¿Quién se fue?  
- Ellos..., yo, todos...- el niño la saludó y corrió, metiéndose en  
la laguna, en un instante, ya no estaba allí.  
Tiffany no tuvo tiempo de llamarlo, porque en ese momento, se encontró  
nuevamente, apoyada en el cerco, dentro de los terrenos del colegio.  
*********** 


	4. 4to Capitulo

4to Capitulo  
***********  
Stok estaba sentado frente al fuego, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, todavía  
pensaba en el extraño encuentro, no sabía que podría ser. Trato de  
recordar, pero no podía, muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente, pero ninguna  
le daba la repuesta.  
Hasta que, después de pensar y pensar, comenzó a recordar....  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tiff  
- No sé, pero me asustó.... fue como un resplandor- Ahora Stok  
hablaba  
- ¿No sintieron como una fuerza interna que los invadía?- les  
preguntó Misty  
- Si, a mi me paso....- dijo Kevin, temblaba un poco.  
- Bueno, ya vamos....- dijo Tiff- Mamá llegará pronto y si me  
descubre aquí me matará...  
- Pero si no nos pueden encontrar...- les reprochó a todos Kevin  
- Kevin... eres el único que quiere quedarse...- le dijo Stok- ¿Qué  
hacemos con la caja?  
- Miren, no notan las letras escritas sobre la tapa. Antes no  
estaban allí...- dijo Misty asombrada señalando la caja, nuevamente cerrada  
- ¡Son las iniciales de nuestros nombres!!- dijo excitado Kevin  
Era cierto, en la tapa de la caja negra, con letras plateadas estaba  
escrito: K.T.M.S  
K de Kevin, T de Tiffany, M de Misty y S de Stokred.  
Los niños no salían de su asombro. Hasta que Stok sugirió que debían  
esconder la caja para que nadie, aparte de ellos, la encuentra jamás.  
- Escondámosla en Hogwarts!!! Cuando vayamos el próximo año!!!-  
dijo entusiasmada Tiffany  
- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que iremos allí?- le preguntó Kevin  
- Kevin... es obvio... nuestros padre fueron allí, y nosotros  
también lo haremos...  
- Si, claro...  
  
Ahora recordaba el día en que hicieron su pacto. Tal vez ese era el  
momento, tal vez la caja había decidido reunirlos. Pero no.... era  
imposible.... además ya casi ni recordaba donde estaba guardada....  
Trato de dejar de pensar en eso, no sabemos si lo logró o no, la cuestión  
es que después de unos minutos, estaba dormido  
  
****************  
Misty estaba aún en su cama, mirando el lugar donde una Tiffany cinco años  
menor había estado hace unos instantes.  
¿Qué habría sido todo eso? Era la pregunta que Misty se hacía una y otra  
vez. Tenía una teoría, pero no quería ni siquiera considerarla aunque  
después de pensar un rato en ideas estúpidas de lo que había sucedido,  
decidió que esa era la mas lógica y posible.  
Ella se acordaba que hace unos años, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, habían  
hecho un pacto, sellado, con un tipo de hechizo. Como olvidarlo....  
Recordaba con total exactitud esa cajita, y también recordaba la promesa  
que habían hecho de que cuando llegaran al colegio, el primer día,  
esconderían esa cajita en un lugar secreto, que ya sabían cual sería, y que  
si algún día debían irla a buscar, lo harían los cuatro juntos, nunca  
solos, nunca por su lado.  
Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer...  
  
- ¡Vamos! Que los prefectos están llamando para irnos a dormir!!-  
decía Tiffany corriendo  
- Es solo un minuto.... debemos esconderla en alguna parte...-  
- Si, por este pasillo, rápido...- Stok les decía despacio  
- Es que acabo de terminar de comer y no puedo correr.... ¡Que  
banquete!!Aun no puedo creer que nos tocara en casas distintas- Kevin  
estaba atrás (extraño en él)  
- Ya hablaremos de eso, igual siempre seremos amigos.... no importa  
en que casa estemos.-.  
- Es aquí...- Misty se detuvo y luego les dijo- solo piensen en que  
quieren un lugar completamente seguro para guardar el secreto mas grande de  
su vida....  
- ¡Qué fácil!- dijo sarcásticamente Stok  
- Rápido!  
Los cuatro chicos recién ingresados a Hogwarts se concentraban con todas  
sus fuerzas. Luego de unos minutos, apareció una puerta dorada, con las  
letras grabadas K.T.M.S en la entrada.  
- ¡Guauuu!- dijo emocionada Tiffany  
- Entren... ¡Ya!!-  
Ingresaron algo tímidos a la habitación. Se asombraron al ver cuatro  
puertas mas, cada una con el nombre de uno grabado, como en la entrada.  
- Supongo que debemos pararnos frente a nuestra puerta y decir  
nuestro nombre  
- Si, probemos...  
Los cuatro estaban en frente de sus puertas. Y al mismo tiempo dijeron:  
- KEVIN POTTER  
- TIFFANY GRANGER  
- MISTY WEASLEY  
- STOKRED MALFOY  
Los amigos desaparecieron reapareciendo en otra sala... donde había  
nuevamente una sola puerta con un retrato viviente en ella.  
Era un pequeño elfo, pero con un impresionante aspecto impotente.  
- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó  
- Ehhh...- los chicos se miraron  
- Tal vez debamos crear una....  
- Si, tal vez...  
Luego de un ratito de discutir sobre una posible contraseña. Se tomaron de  
las manos y Stok dijo en voz alta: "Amigos para siempre"  
  
*****************  
Era tan divertido verlos sufrir. Pero ellos se lo habían buscado... ellos  
habían provocado que toda esa tempestad caiga sobre sus vidas.  
Hay veces que pensaba que había sido un poco... cruel de su parte, pero  
cada vez que el año terminaba y el tenía que volver a ese horrible  
orfanato, pudiendo visitar a su madre en el Hospital San Mungo, solo una  
vez cada dos meses, todas esas dudas se eliminaban, y le hacían sentir que  
debería haber hecho algo aún peor.  
Casi todas las tardes se sentaba, después de terminar los trabajos, al lado  
del fuego, y se concentraba para recordar que estúpidos que habían sido los  
cuatro al caer en su trampa. Eso era un pensamiento que lo hacia sentir tan  
bien...  
  
"Snape Jhonson...".- llamó Longbottom, profesor de botánica y encargado de  
la Selección de los de 1ero.  
Un joven pequeñito y algo tímido se acercó hacia el taburete lentamente.  
Se puso el sombrero, que le quedaba un poco grande. Y escuchó una vocecita  
que le hablaba...  
"mmmm.... veo inteligencia, si, una gran inteligencia, pero también algo de  
maldad, astucia, ambición, sin embargo, eres valiente, muy valiente, si,  
creo que si, irás a "Gryffindor"  
Jhonson no sabía si sonreír o llorar. Su padre siempre le había dicho que  
los Gryffindors eran unos agrandados que se creían superiores, y el no  
quería estar con gente así. Sobre todo porque el le había prometido a su  
padre, antes de que muera, que siempre, pase lo que pase, el trataría de  
ser feliz.  
Igual tendría que averiguar quien había sido el culpable de su muerte, ese  
había sido el único propósito de venir a Hogwarts, averiguar quien era  
responsable de tan gran dolor, y vengarse, vengar a su padre, vengar a  
Severus Snape.  
Los días pasaron rápido, sin embargo, a Jhonson cada minuto le parecía un  
siglo, vivía solo y aburrido, deambulando por los pasillos, sin ningún  
amigo... sin nadie a quien contarle lo que pasaba o lo que sentía.  
Iba un día, caminando por un pasillo desierto, cuando cuatro personas se  
acercaron corriendo pasándose una pelota que parecía una quaffle.  
Venían super entusiasmados, y Jhonson pudo ver que eran de su edad mas o  
menos. Reconoció a uno, de su misma casa y curso: Kevin Potter. Venía con  
una chica de Hufflepuff, una de Slytherin y un chico de Ravenclaw.  
Siempre estaban juntos, y eran de cuatro casas diferentes, nunca nadie los  
separaba.  
Pasaron corriendo a su lado, sin ni siquiera notar que el estaba allí.  
Reían y conversaban, aún corriendo y pasándose la pelota. La chica de  
Slytherin tropezó con él, e inmediatamente se dio vuelta y le gritó un  
"perdona".  
Jhonson se quedó allí, mirándolos, observando como se divertían, mientras  
el estaba ahí, solo. No podía creer como cuatro niños de distintas casas  
podían mantener una relación de amistad tan viva, y él no podía ni siquiera  
hacer que una conversación con alguien durara mas de 5 minutos. Igual el  
sabía que tres de esos niños eran unos estúpidos, porque su padre le había  
contado, que los padres de Tiffany Granger, Kevin Potter y Misty Weasley  
siempre le habían hecho la vida imposible. Entonces Jhonson creía que sus  
hijos eran exactamente iguales. Claro que del otro, Stokred Malfoy, no  
sabía mucho, su padre también le había contado que el abuelo de Stok,  
Lucius Malfoy había sido un mortífago, pero le había dicho que su hijo,  
Draco, era diferente. Así que tal vez, ese tal Stok era el mejor de todos,  
si había que elegir uno.  
Sentía tanta envidia, quería tener amigos, quería ser como ellos, pero por  
mas que intentaba, no conseguía que nadie lo integrara y seguía estando  
solo, como siempre.  
Fue un día, deambulando por los pasillos cuando escuchó unas voces en una  
habitación, era una sala mas de las de Hogwarts. Se escondió detrás de un  
muro y pudo ver que eran estos 4 niños los que conversaban. Stok estaba  
hablando y lo que escuchó cambió totalmente la imagen que Jhonson tenía de  
él.  
- Y así fue...- terminó el, respirando, daba la impresión de que  
había relatado una historia muy larga  
- ¿Estás diciendo que Severus Snape le salvó la vida a tu padre?  
- Si, se lo agradeceré toda la vida, lo haría ahora, sino fuera  
porque el murió.  
- ¿Y eso como fue?- Tiffany habló  
- Ya les dije, no se mucho. Pero se que se interpuso entre un  
hechizo mortal que iba directo a mi padre, y murió, salvando la vida de  
papá, pero perdiendo la suya.  
- Pobre...  
- Si, en serio siento lástima por su hijo, ese tal Jhonson- dijo  
Kevin- Somos de la misma casa y nunca habla con nadie.  
- Me contaron que nació un poco después de que tu papá, Harry,  
saliera de Hogwarts con mi mamá y con Ron- le dijo Tiffany a Kevin  
- Si, creo que fue así... y dicen que luego torturaron a su madre  
hasta dejarla loca, igual que a los padres del profesor Longbottom- dijo  
temblando Misty  
- ¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Kevin  
- Una mujer que conoció en una fiesta, y de la que dicen que se  
enamoró inmediatamente. Luego se casaron y tuvieron a Jhonson.- contó Stok  
- ¡Que vida! ¡Por dios!- exclamó Tiffany  
- Si... la verdad....-  
Jhonson no necesitó saber mas... corrió por los pasillos, sin importarle  
las lágrimas que caían por su cara, sin importarle nada.  
Así que así había sido. Nunca nadie le había dicho como había muerto su  
padre. Solo le dijeron que murió como un héroe, y que fue asesinado por uno  
de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Pero ahora el sabía la verdad. Había  
muerto para salvar al padre de Stokred, ese tal Malfoy.  
Y el hombre ese no había hecho nada para que su padre no muriera, no había  
hecho nada para impedir que lo mataran.  
Ahora el se vengaría, se vengaría de esos cuatro estúpidos, cuyas familias  
habían destruido la suya... Además, el no necesitaba la lástima de nadie,  
eso era lo que menos quería.  
Al final, Stokred había resultado ser el peor de todos, un estúpido cuyo  
padre era el culpable de la muerte del único ser al que había tenido, del  
único ser, aparte de su madre, que lo había querido, de su padre. 


	5. 5to Capitulo

5to capitulo:  
********  
Tiffany aún no podía creerlo. Había vuelto a encontrarlo. Había encontrado  
al Kevin que ella quería, y el le había dicho que tenga fe, que volverían.  
A quienes se refería?? Seguramente a los demás, a sus amigos. Y ella no  
sabía en realidad que era lo que quería. No sabía si quería volver a ser  
amiga de aquellos mentirosos y traidores... pero sin embargo, necesitaba  
tanto a alguien en quien poder confiar, a alguien para apoyarse....  
Caminó hacia el castillo, para comer algo, ya que no comía nada hace unas  
horas y estaba comenzando a sentir su estómago sonar y pedir algo de  
comida.  
Corrió, ignorando a las personas que chocaba, estaba demasiado confundida.  
Y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar... y si no obtenía una  
"señal" o un "indicio" de lo que había pasado, tendría que hacer lo que no  
hacía hace cuatro años y medio, tendría que hablar con alguno de ellos.  
Pero algo asombroso ocurrió, ella corría y veía por todas partes las caras  
de sus ex amigos.  
Lo peor es que no sabía si esto era una "señal" o tan solo eran  
alucinaciones que tenía debido al trauma que había sufrido hace unos  
minutos.  
¿Qué había querido decir Kevin con eso de "poner un poco de mi parte"?- se  
preguntaba una y otra vez Tiffany, aunque sabía muy bien lo que quería  
decir.  
Tenía que tratar de superar sus defectos. Tal vez ser un poco mas amable...  
tal vez así podría recuperarlos, aunque...¡NO!! ¡Ella no quería  
recuperarlos!¡Ellos se lo habían buscado!! Pero es que sería tan lindo ser  
amigos de vuelta.... otra vez juntos, otra vez inseparables... pero...  
¡BASTA!! ¡No podía estar pensando ni siquiera en una posible  
reconciliación! ¡Eso era una locura!  
¡Su cabeza era una locura!  
Pero tal vez tendría que cambiar un poco de actitud... quizás... ir un poco  
mas... ¡Oh no! ¡A la biblioteca!  
- Por favor!!! Quien sea que seas!!! ¡Dame una señal!! Una pista!!-  
dijo mirando al cielo, desesperada, como si esperara que un rayo de luz la  
iluminara.  
Pero no vio ningún rayo, sino una lechuza que venía volando, la reconoció  
de inmediato. Era la lechuza de los Potter, tan hermosa y tan blanca como  
siempre.  
Se posó en su hombro, esperando unas caricias de su parte. Tiffany no se  
negó, y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza, olvidándose de su hambre  
por un momento.  
*******  
Kevin había conseguido sacarse de encima a esa pesada de Daina. Era muy  
linda, si, pero desde que le había dado el beso, estaba insoportable.  
Por fin habían quedado en que serían novios, por un tiempo... tal vez.  
Kevin solo había hecho esto para poder largarse de su lado, pero ella  
estaba volando de la alegría...  
Ahora el estaba paseando un poco por los terrenos del colegio,  
preguntándose donde estaría Jhonson, cuando vio que allí estaba. La aún mas  
insoportable Tiffany Granger, con SU lechuza.  
No se explicaba dos cosas. Primero, ¿qué hacía Hedwing, la lechuza de su  
padre, en Hogwarts? Y segundo, ¿Qué hacía Hedwing, la lechuza de su padre,  
con ELLA???  
Sin ni siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia donde se encontraba y le dijo:  
- ¡Ehh, Granger! ¿Qué haces con mi lechuza?  
Tiffany se sobresaltó, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en acariciar al  
animal, sin embargo, no trató a Kevin, como lo hubiera tratado cualquier  
otra vez.  
Después del encuentro con el Kevin chiquito, no podía mirar al Kevin  
actual, y no sentir algo de aprecio por el, tal vez sería la nostalgia, los  
recuerdos, o.... ¿lo estaría volviendo a querer?  
- No se, creo que tiene una carta para mi- le dijo tranquila  
Tiffany, como si no fuera ella  
Kevin la miró extrañado, esperaba un insulto de su parte. Pero ella le  
había respondido como si fuera uno mas al que no odiaba ni quería. Tal vez  
eso era lo que el debía hacer.  
Porque pensándolo bien, era un poco inmaduro de su parte, ni siquiera poder  
mantener una breve conversación con una amiga de toda su infancia, por mas  
que haya pasado lo que haya pasado.  
Claro que Kevin pensaba que Tiffany lo trataba así por un simple acto de  
madurez. Pero todos sabemos, que no fue así...  
- Ehh...- dijo Kevin- ¿Puedes fijarte y darme mi lechuza?- su tono  
agrandado aún seguía en su voz, pero aunque sea no la había depreciado.  
Tiffany tomó un papel de la pata de Hedwing, y le entregó la lechuza a  
Kevin, para después salir corriendo en dirección al castillo.  
Él, solo se quedó allí, parado, observándola.  
Alguien que le tocaba el hombro lo distrajo. Se dio vuelta, aun pensativo  
y.....  
- ¿Jhonson?- dijo Kevin- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando  
- ¿Qué hacías con ella?- lo interrogó agresivamente Jhonson  
- ¿Qué tienes? Solo le pedía mi lechuza... nada mas....  
Jhonson en serio parecía enfadado... era como si algo lo hubiera  
defraudado...  
Kevin lo miró extrañado y luego se marcharon conversando, hasta la entrada  
al Gan Comedor, cuando Jhonson le dijo a Kevin que debía ir a hacer unas  
cosas y Kevin entro solo a comer.  
***********  
Caminaba furioso. No podía ser. El había planeado todo con total exactitud  
para que nunca mas volvieran a hablarse, y ahora "Le fui a pedir mi  
lechuza". Si, claro. El no era ningún tonto, y había logrado que se odien,  
odien como ningún ser humano del planeta. Pero ahora.... ¡No! ¡No podía  
haber fallado!!  
Su plan era tan exacto.... tan perfecto.....  
****************  
Tenían que sufrir.... tenían que sufrir como el sufría. Como el sufría cada  
vez que regresaba al orfanato horrible, como el sufría cada vez que iba al  
hospital a ver a su madre, y no lo reconocía. Tenían que sufrir.  
Jhonson se paso la mayor parte de ese día pensando como... como hacer para  
que esos cuatro amigos, tan unidos.... se peleen para siempre.  
Claro que no iba a ser una tarea fácil, para nada fácil. Pero él, era lo  
suficientemente inteligente como para lograrlo.  
Todo consistía en ir acercándose a uno de ellos, ganarse su confianza,  
ganarse su amistad....  
  
- Hola Kevin!- le dijo Jhonson a Kevin en la sala común  
Kevin hizo a un lado sus pergaminos sobre Adivinación y se giro hacia donde  
estaba Jhonson.  
- Jhonson... ¿qué cuentas?-  
- Nada, solo estaba aburrido y me preguntaba si podría ir contigo  
ésta tarde a pasear por los terrenos, no sé, a darle de comer al calamar  
gigante, a divertirnos.  
- Emm- Kevin no sabía que decir. Estaba muy sorprendido porque  
Jhonson le hablara así, igualmente, no lo demostró y sonriendo amablemente  
contestó- Claro!! Pero hoy quedé con mis amigos de otras casas que  
saldríamos a dar un paseo, pero puedes venir con nosotros....si quieres-  
- Ehhh.... no, no importa.... yo, solo me quedaré aquí, leyendo, no  
quiero arruinarte el día- Jhonson hizo tal cara de cachorrito tierno que a  
Kevin le dio un retorcijón en el estómago  
- Vamos...- insistió- Ven con nosotros, te divertirás....  
- En serio, no, ya te dije que está bien....- ahora Jhonson comenzó  
a subir por las escaleras  
- Espera.... Jhonson!! Está bien, vamos.... yo, le diré a mis  
amigos, que....- hizo una seña de saludo y salió por el portarretrato  
corriendo.  
- Je, je, je... pobre idiota- se dijo a si mismo Jhonson mientras  
se alejaba hacia la habitación  
Su plan iba bien. Consistía en primero hacer que la amistad se debilitara  
un poco. ¿Cómo hacer eso? ¡Fácil! ¡Utilizando la lástima que sentían por  
el!! Provocaría algunas discusiones, para hacer mas fácil la desconfianza  
mutua.  
Yo, personalmente, no me creo que los chicos hayan sido tan tontos para  
caer en una trampa así. Pero Jhonson había planeado todo con tal  
delicadeza, cosa de ir avanzando poco a poco, que estarían peleados, y casi  
ni se darían cuenta.  
**********  
¡No podía creerlo! Unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No lograba  
entender, ¿por qué? ¿por qué habían dejado que una amistad tan profunda se  
rompiera? No podía olvidar todas las promesas, todos los pactos, de nunca  
separarse, de que el dolor de uno sea el de todos, y eso nunca ninguno lo  
había cumplido.  
Una prueba fue cuando la madre de Stok murió. Nadie fue a apoyarlo, tuvo  
que enfrentar todo solo, sin la ayuda de los que le habían jurado que  
estarían ahí.  
Fue en ese momento, que Misty se dio cuenta de su error. Ya no le importaba  
lo que los demás pensaran.  
Lo que había pasado ese día era una señal, aunque sea ella decidió  
interpretarlo así. Y ahora que tenía una razón para renacer la antigua  
amistad, no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
Siempre había hecho todo lo que los demás hacían, siempre había copiado a  
todos, había vivido lo que los demás habían elegido vivir. Pero la realidad  
era que ella no quería vivir eso, no quería estar separada de sus amigos, a  
los que mas quería en el mundo.  
Así que no importó nada, corrió bajando las escaleras de todo el colegio,  
atravesando a todos y a todo lo que se cruzaba frente a ella, ya no había  
barreras. Se había dado cuenta, de que su mente creaba las barreras, y ella  
había decidido romperlas, sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
Fue al primer lugar en donde creyó poder encontrarlo, la biblioteca. Pero  
por mas que buscó entre los estantes, y en las mesas, no había rastro de  
él.  
Salió entonces a los jardines. El día era hermoso, así que había un montón  
de alumnos disfrutando del sol y del calor.  
Buscó y buscó, pero no lo hallaba. Se estaba por dar por vencida cuando,  
allí, apoyado en un roble enorme, estaba él, escribiendo, como siempre.  
Misty respiró hondo, tomo aire y valor, y avanzó hacia él.  
Stok no notó su presencia, estaba demasiado concentrado en su dibujo. Misty  
se alejó un poco y bordeó el árbol acercándose por atrás para ver que era  
lo tan misterioso que escondía aquel papel.  
Y casi exclama un grito de una mezcla de alegría, emoción, lástima, todo,  
al ver lo que allí había.  
Sentados en un banco, a la luz de la luna, estaban los cuatro, riendo y  
conversando, felices, como antes, como siempre tendría que haber sido. El  
dibujo era la cosa mas hermosa que Misty jamás había visto, parecía que  
Stok había trabajado meses en él, porque realmente parecía una obra de  
arte.  
Este dibujo, este simple trozo de papel, hizo que Misty reuniera las  
fuerzas que le faltaban para animarse a hablarle:  
- Stok... tanto tiempo...-  
***********  
Stok se dio vuelta, sobresaltado. Y al verla allí parada, con su cabellera  
rojiza y enrulada ondeando al compás del viento, y con sus ojos negros,  
brillando a la luz del sol, sintió que su corazón ya no le pertenecía mas,  
y quiso abrazarla, y decirle que la extrañaba, y decirle cuanto la  
necesitaba. Pero solo se quedó así, como estaba, mirándola.  
- Yo sé...- dijo ella tímidamente pero sonriendo un poco- que te  
debe parecer medio extraño que yo hable contigo después de todo....  
bueno.... lo que pasó.  
Stok, que seguía contemplándola, le sonrió, lo que hizo que un alivio  
inmenso inundara el corazón de Misty.  
- No....- le contestó Stok- Sabía que esto pasaría... en algún  
momento  
- Ehh...?? ¿Cómo es eso??- ahora Misty se sentía un poco mas segura  
- Digamos...- dijo Stok.- que recibí una.....- bajo la voz y se  
acercó a ella- ...señal  
- En serio??- le preguntó un poco nerviosa Misty-  
- No.... es en broma...- el tono sarcástico de Stok lo sorprendió  
hasta a el mismo  
- Yo también recibí, como una.....  
- Visita- terminó la frase Stok  
- ¿Cómo sabes?- le preguntó Misty, sin aún poder creer lo bien que  
le había hecho hablar ese minuto con Stok  
- A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo....-  
- Y.... ¿quién te visitó?- le dijo intrigada, ahora sentándose a su  
lado, Misty  
- Tú.- respondió sonriéndole Stok. Estaba muy feliz, pero feliz es  
muy poco para expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos  
- ¿Yo?- Misty no entendía  
- Tu, cinco años mas chica.... has cambiado.... si...- le dijo Stok  
inspeccionándola de una manera... tierna- Pero sigues siendo tan bonita  
como siempre  
Misty se había puesto toda roja. Pero Stok estaba tranquilo, parecía como  
si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. De repente, cayó, y sus  
ojos se pusieron en blanco. Los ojos verdes resaltaban en su cara  
temporalmente rojiza. Solo pudo exclamar:  
- Oh!! Dios!!- y se paró, comenzando a marcharse rápidamente  
Pero Misty ya estaba demasiado arriesgada como para echarse atrás. Corrió  
hacia él, y lo tomó del brazo:  
- No Stok, espera.... tengo que hablar contigo  
Stok se dio la vuelta, y Misty pudo ver, para su sorpresa, que por sus  
mejillas caían unas lágrimas.  
- Stok...¿qué pasa?- le dijo preocupada y asustada  
- Fue mucho...- dijo él- Los extraño demasiado. Ya ni siquiera se  
porque demonios nos peleamos. Todo esto es horrible!!  
- Estoy contigo....- le dijo Misty dándole unas palmaditas en la  
espalda- Pero no podemos simplemente.... hacer como si no sucede nada.  
Estuvimos haciendo eso durante los últimos cinco años, y yo, por lo menos,  
no lo soporto mas.  
- Te veo decidida....- le dijo Stok algo asombrado  
- No te preocupes Stok, estoy segura de que juntos, averiguaremos  
la verdad, y haremos que nos volvamos a unir...  
- Si.... tal vez....- Stok lucía pensativo- ¿Recuerdas la caja?  
Misty sonrió:  
- ¡Como olvidarla.....!-  
*********** 


	6. 6to Capitulo

6to Capitulo  
***********  
Tiffany aún no cabía en su asombro... realmente la habían escuchado, sea  
quien sea, le habían mandado una señal.  
No se refería a la lechuza sino que, si se ponen a pensar, es bastante  
curioso que un día se te aparezca el recuerdo de un amigo con el que te  
peleaste y con el que no te hablas hace mas de cuatro años y medio, y que  
justo ese mismo día, el viene y te habla, debido a una lechuza que apareció  
de improvisto...  
Ahora estaba segura de que, aunque sea debería cambiar de actitud frente a  
todo. Frente a sus amigos, frente a sus profesores, frente a la biblioteca,  
frente a su vida...  
Todavía conservaba la carta que Hedwing había traído apretujada en la mano,  
aún no la había leído. Estaba demasiado pensativa y asombrada...  
Por fin, luego de un rato, abrió el papel y le sorprendió ver que la carta  
era de su....madre.  
  
Querida Tiff:  
Hola... Te escribo porque no se nada de ti hace ya mucho tiempo, y te  
quería comunicar, que si tu no pones un poco de esfuerzo e interés en el  
colegio, a fin de año, cuando termines el curso, nos mudamos a otro país y  
comenzarás a ir a otro colegio de Magia, ya que creo que la pelea con tus  
amigos te sigue afectando, aunque ya te dije mil veces que me parece una  
completa estupidez que se peleen y que arruinen una amistad tan linda.  
Bueno, realmente no espero tu respuesta porque nunca me contestaste las  
cartas que te mande, aunque estoy segura de que las recibes.  
Solo ten en cuenta lo que te dije sobre mudarnos.  
Bueno, adiós  
Te quiere  
Mamá....  
  
¡Listo! Si Tiffany quería otra señal, ahí estaba.... le quedaba la opción,  
de ponerse las pilas y recuperar su vida y a sus amigos, o se mudaba de  
allí y no veía nada de eso nunca más.  
Aunque Tiffany aún no estaba muy segura sobre si quería o no reconciliarse  
con sus tres amigos, estaba segura de que quería continuar en Hogwarts, y  
por primera vez, sintió ganas de que su madre estuviera orgullosa de ella.  
Por eso, para comenzar con su nueva vida, decidió hacer algo que nunca  
había hecho.... contestar una carta a su madre...  
Tomó un pergamino y transcribió la carta por lo menos unas 10 veces, hasta  
que por fin, la leyó por última vez, y sonrió, conforme.  
  
Mamá:  
Primero que todo lamento haber sido un fracaso y haberte decepcionado tanto  
estos últimos años... pero en esta última semana, sucedieron ciertos  
acontecimientos que cambiaron mi opinión y mi mente por completo.  
Por eso... prometo ser mejor alumna, y tratar de que estés orgullosa de mi.  
Con lo de Kevin, Misty y Stok no te preocupes, tal vez las cosas se  
arreglen, y sino.... lo sentiré...  
Bueno, Adiós  
Perdóname por todo  
Te quiero  
Tiff  
  
Y luego de sellar el sobre, y escribir en el, Hermione Granger... corrió a  
la lechucería y buscó la lechuza mas bonita, a quien ató la carta  
suavemente, y después de acariciarla un momento, la lechuza pelirroja se  
alejó volando, mientras ella la observaba perderse con el atardecer que se  
estaba terminando.  
******************  
  
Kevin estaba comiendo solo, algo raro viniendo de él, pues desde que entró  
en el colegio se lo había visto acompañado. En un principio, cuando entró a  
primer año, siempre estaba con sus amigos de toda la vida, pero luego vino  
la pelea, las discusiones, las separaciones. Por suerte ahora tenía a  
Jhonson, que había estado con el desde el principio, que nunca le había  
mentido, que nunca lo había hecho sufrir... Pero ahora estaba actuando muy  
extraño. Parecía que él odiara mas a los "otros 3" que Kevin mismo.  
Luego de que su plato estuviera vacío, Kevin se levantó y se dirigió a su  
habitación, a buscar un libro para terminar un trabajo.  
La sala común estaba vacía... y era lo lógico en un día de verano como  
ese... Kevin subió tranquilo las escaleras, y al ver su cama allí, tan  
mullida, con un aroma a limpio impresionante (los elfos domésticos habían  
hecho un excelente trabajo), no pudo resistir la tentación de tirarse un  
ratito para pensar...  
Tenía la impresión. Bah! Algo en su cabeza le decía que ese día iba pasar  
algo importante, y se estaba por levantar cuando, algo lo sorprendió.  
Un ruido de pasos que se dirigían a la habitación, estaban cada vez mas  
cerca, y ahora la puerta se abría.  
Al principio se sintió tremendamente enfadado porque un chico con la túnica  
de otra casa estaba entrando en SU habitación, encima era mucho mas chico  
que él.  
Iba a gritarle algún insulto, cuando noto que el cuerpo del muchacho era  
como... ¿transparente?  
- Ahggg!!- gritó asustado al verlo  
- ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo el chico tímidamente, sentándose en una  
cama  
Kevin miró sorprendido... no podía ser... no era posible... ¿él allí?  
- ¿Ss-to-kk??- dijo temblando  
- ¡Ay vamos Kevin! No me digas que te asusta ver a un viejo  
amigo...- Stok lo miraba sonriente como si todo eso fuera lo mas normal del  
mundo  
- Pero...- Kevin se había calmado un poco, pero seguía mirándolo  
con ojos desorbitados- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?  
- Veras...- contestó su amigo- Es una historia muy larga... ¿si  
tienes tiempo para escucharla...?  
Kevin no dijo nada, aun estaba asombrado. Solo se limitó a asentir con la  
cabeza.  
- Te contaré, que no se si recuerdas... hubo en una época, hace un  
tiempo, cuatro amigos. Cuatro amigos inseparables, que se adoraban y  
hubieran dado hasta su vida por el otro si era necesario.-  
Kevin lo miraba atento.  
- Pero algo pasó... - Stok hablaba con aire misterioso- Algo  
extraño... la confianza comenzó a debilitarse, y el orgullo creció y creció  
y logró separarlos...  
Ahora, Kevin se pasó el pullover azul por la cara, barriendo unas  
pequeñísimas gotas que brotaban de sus ojos intencionalmente, como saliendo  
de la nada.  
- Sin embargo..- dijo Stok- Ellos estaban destinados a estar  
juntos... y lo único que vengo a decirte, es que por una vez en tu vida,  
tomes la decisión correcta, y no te equivoques. Por eso... ten fe, que  
ellos volverán, muy pronto... volverán, volverán...volverán...-  
  
Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza por la siguiente media hora. Stok, el  
Stok de cinco años antes, el Stok que había sido su mejor amigo, había  
desaparecido inmediatamente después de decir esa frase. Pero el eco de  
ellas aún se escuchaba, su voz tímida y tierna aún se escuchaba.  
Y se escucharían en la mente de Kevin, como un recuerdo, como una aviso,  
para siempre...  
  
********  
CONTINUARÁ...  
Si quieren que lo siga dejen reviews!!  
  
Gwen 


End file.
